


The Fire Burning Inside Me

by moxymike



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxymike/pseuds/moxymike
Summary: Following the fall of the Alvarez Empire, Fairy Tail is invited to a celebration in Crocus, the capital of Fiore. After wrecking the city in true Fairy Tail fashion, many of the guild members find closure and comfort with each other. A celestial mage and fire dragonslayer walk along an empty street as long kept feelings finally surface. A NaLu oneshot. (Warning: Sexual Content)





	The Fire Burning Inside Me

**Warning: Sexual Content**

*** The Fire Burning Inside Me ***

My lungs burned with the cold as our laughter echoed through the frosty air. The night was chilly but my left side was warmed by his proximity. This was the closest we've been in a while, ever since the invasion. My cheeks warmed at the thought. The street was empty, silent, save for our laughter. I swayed dangerous, and he wrapped his arm around me, keeping me against his side. I smiled at him as I rested my head on his shoulder. My thoughts were fuzzy as we walked, a lingering effect of too much ale. It was a good night. It was the first good night in a long time.

We had fought many battles, faced many opponents, lost many friends, and gained many more. We had cried and mourned and screamed in agony at our pain. We cursed the heavens and sought revenge, overtaken by rage. Now, though... now we accepted our loss and worked to come out stronger from it. We were finally on the road to being happy again, the road of healing, but those we lost will never be forgotten. That's what they would have wanted. That's what they've always wanted.

After all this time, after rebuilding and recovering, we decided to take a vacation. It was the time of the winter solstice, so we headed west, to the palace city, where the great festival was being held. There was a parade held in our honor, the heroes of Fiore, the heroes of Ishgar, the heroes of the world. Each guild had a different float, and we proudly displayed our flags. Yesterday was the day of the floating candles ceremony. Hundreds of candles were lit and placed in the river in remembrance of those who we had lost in recent years. Yesterday, we mourned once more.

But today... today was a new day. We celebrated, we drank, we laughed, and we moved forward. In true Fairy Tail fashion, we were wild, we argued and fought, destroying bar after bar in our rampage with the other guilds following in our wake. Then, once the night had long settled in, we all stumbled back to our hotel rooms for a long sleep, viewing the future in a positive light. Tomorrow was a new day, and this was a new world.

Not all of us went home alone, though. I saw many longing glances between our guild and the members of other guilds. When the fighting started, lovers used it as an opening to sneak out. They disappeared into the shadows and out into the cold night, looking to find warmth in each other's arms. I hadn't though. I only had feelings for one man and he was at the center of the conflict. I hadn't seen him so happy, so alive, in a long time. I wanted a picture of that moment, so it could be ever preserved in history. After everything that had happened, it was nice to know that nothing really changed. Things were different, but he was still the man I knew and loved, my best friend.

After the fighting had died down, he found me, cowering behind a broken table with Cana and a barrel of ale. He sat beside me as my companion was called away by Bacchus. I handed him a glass, and we toasted to the future before downing them. It was an unknown future, but for the first time in a while, we had a positive outlook. We sat in silence for a while, embracing the moment to be lost in thought. The rest of the room began to settle down, and we decided to head home. Natsu offered to walk me there. We were staying in different buildings, but my stop was on the way to his.

We reminisced about many things as we walked. It felt nice to be with him, pressed against him, and we arrived at my residence sooner than I would have liked. We both looked at my door in disappointment. I didn't want this night to end. I didn't want this to end. I had suppressed my feelings for a long time and was cherishing every moment I had with him now, alone, with only the winter stars as our companion. After a hesitation, I left his arm, the cold settling in uncomfortably fast as I reached out with my key for the lock. As I unlocked the door, I turned back to Natsu.

His eyes were on me. It was hard to see his face as it was shadowed from the light, but in his eyes, I could see the hunger. Desire burned through me, heating up my being. I didn't know if my drunk mind was deceiving me. Had he ever looked at me like this before? I reddened under his gaze, our eyes locked, both curious as to what was going through the other's head. He broke the stare after a few moments, staring at the ground in front of him shyly. I had the choice now. I could invite him up, or I could let this moment pass. All I had to do was ask. I let the moment linger a little longer.

"Would you like to come in?" His eyes flashed up to mine, questioning. He took a step towards me before pausing, biting his lip in hesitation.

"Wait, wouldn't Levy mind?"

"I saw her heading home with Gajeel a while ago, so I'm pretty sure she's occupied." He blushed at the implication. I stepped through the threshold, holding the door open for him. He stared at it thoughtfully. The next move was his. He could choose to walk through the door or go home for the night. Either way, we've come too far. No matter what he did right now, tomorrow would be a different day. I had opened the door for him and that changed our relationship. That look he gave me had given me the courage. I was telling him I wanted what that look implied; now I was giving him the opportunity. He just needed to step inside and take it, take me. He let out a long sigh before stepping through the doorway.

I swung the door closed, and we were silently staring at each other as it creaked shut. I locked it and froze with my hand on the lock. Natsu was standing right behind me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, his breath caressing the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. I didn't actually know how to continue from this point. I didn't know what to say. This was all foreign territory for me. I'd known him for years, but I didn't know this side of him. I didn't even know this side of me. I had been propositioned a few times, Loke being the most determined suitor, but I saved myself. I didn't want anyone like I wanted Natsu, so I waited for him. I had touched myself many times to thoughts of him, but my body had only ever known my own hands. My hand was shaking with him behind me, my body raw with desire.

"Lucy… I…" he trailed off, and I turned towards him. Our faces were inches from one another. If I leaned forward the tiniest bit, I could brush my lips over his, I could taste him. I wanted to do it badly, but I didn't want to rush him. He seemed to be holding back the most. I wanted him to lead. His eyes flickered between mine and my lips. I knew he wanted to. I needed to break his resolve, end the conflict inside of him. I leaned forward and brushed my lips across his, a feather light touch. My body tingled after the slightest contact. I wanted more, but it was his turn.

The kiss seemed to bring everything into focus for him. I saw the change in his eyes. The hesitation left him as the hunger set in. He growled as he moved towards me. He pressed me back against the door as his lips found mine. His hands cradled my face, tilting my chin up, giving him easier access to my lips. My hands were pressed against his stomach. I began to kiss him back. My entire body was alive at his touch. His hands trailed down, grabbing my thighs and hitching them up, pressing himself into me. I gasped against his lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran along my bottom lip before I met it with my own. My fingers twisted up into his hair and I moaned into his lips as he rubbed his erection against me through the fabric of our clothes.

I wanted him. Every fiber in my being wanted him. The fire inside of me would not be sated until I had him. I needed his hands all over me, exploring every inch of my body along with his lips. I needed him inside of me, his tongue, his fingers, the erection pressed into me. If he didn't consume me, the lust would, and the animal inside of me would take over. The desire inside me only grew with every movement of his lips, his tongue, his hands over me. I rubbed my hips against him, pulling his hair as I conveyed my need, my aching emptiness.

He moaned my name against my lips, sending a tremor of pleasure rolling through me. He sounded so desperate, so needing, his voice broken and raw. His hands grabbed the zipper on my jacket and pulled it down, exposing myself to him. I could have never predicted my night would end like this, but I had chosen my underwear appropriately. Natsu groaned appreciatively as his lips moved from mine to my neck, his kisses alternating between soft, feathery caresses to quick nips, his teeth brushing my skin. His hands traced over the edges of my bra, cupping my breast through the fabric before trailing around to the back, finding the clasp.

My jacket fell to the ground followed my bra. My breasts embraced their freedom, my nipples hardened in their exposure and at my arousal. Natsu leaned back to take me in with his eyes. I had never been so exposed. I reddened and avoided his gaze. His hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, Lucy. You are beautiful. I want you." My eyes darkened in hunger at his words, and he pressed back into me, capturing my lips against his. His hands slid to cradle my breasts. I moaned against his lips as his thumb brushed over my sensitive nipples. He exchanged between roughly pulling on them and circling them lightly with his finger. I was trembling against him when one of his hands began to slide down my stomach towards my aching core. I pushed him away from me, and he gave me a questioning look.

"Let's go to the bedroom." He grinned and nodded, carrying me down the hallway. We left destruction in our wake as he periodically stopped to pin me against the wall and capture my lips in a consuming kiss. Natsu wasn't the first person I kissed, but he was by far the only one who left me raw and quivering after each touch. Once we reached the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed and trailed kisses down the front of my body. My back arched as he reached the bottom of my stomach, and he stopped. He unbuttoned my skirt and pulled it down my legs. He unzipped my boots and followed the path with his lips. I was squirming beneath him as he trailed up, kissing my inner thigh and getting closer and closer to my wet core.

He ignored my panties as he crawled over me. He grabbed my wrists, pinning my hands above me as he pressed into me, kissing me sweetly. His lips became more desperate as he released my hands and one hand trailed down my arm. He cradled my breast for a moment before sliding his hand down my stomach. He paused just as his fingers disappeared into my panties, just pressed against my hot mound. I stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to take advantage of you in your intoxicated state." His consideration caused my lips to twitch up in the corners.

"I've wanted you for a while. Please touch me, Natsu." My voice cracked, and he growled, pressing his face into my neck as he fought for control. He slid a finger between my lips, brushing my slickness.

"Lucy, you're so wet for me," he growled against my throat, and my whole being trembled. His finger found my clit, and I gasped at how sensitive it was under his touch. He circled it slowly, teasingly, and I spread my legs farther, giving him more access. With his free hand, he pulled the ties of my hair, allowing it to wildly fall around my face. He twisted his fingers into it and tilted my head back, giving him more access to my neck. He trailed his lips down to my breasts as his finger still worked at my clit. His tongue circled my nipple, and I gasped as he also dipped a finger inside of me. His mouth was hot on me as his hand changed position, parting my lips and circling my clit with his thumb as one finger stroked in and out of me.

Once I was panting beneath him and my hips were pressing into his hand desperately, he let go of my breast. He ran his fingers through my hair as he watched me get closer to the edge. He slid another finger inside of me, and I bit my lip as my body began to quiver. There was a tight knot inside me growing and I could feel it beginning to unravel. My fingers were twisted into the sheets beneath me, and they tightened their grip as I went over the edge. My back arched, and I moaned loudly as I came. My body trembled beneath him as I was undone against his hand. His fingers didn't stop, even as I thrashed underneath him, until I came down completely. I stared up at him in adoration, breathless, and he leaned down, kissing me softly. He slowly pulled his hands out of my panties before pushing them down my legs.

I watched him as he did so, my eyes glowing in admiration, and his eyes were still dark as he looked down at me. He pressed himself against me, digging his fingers into the sheets above me. His lips found mine and consumed me. My back arched into him and I felt his erection through his pants. My hands began to grab at his clothing. I pushed off his vest and then ran my hands down his bare chest towards his pants. I popped open the button and slid my hand into his boxers. He was warm and wet with precum as I wrapped my hand around his shaft. He tensed before a moan rippled through his body.

"Lucy," he groaned against my open mouth and nipped at my bottom lip. I rolled us over so I was straddling him with my hands against his chest. His hands grabbed my hips as I rocked them back and forth, rubbing against his erection through his boxers. I pushed boxers down, revealing his erect shaft. I reddened at the size and he smiled. I pushed his boxers down his legs along with his pants and we were both left naked with each other. I paused for a moment, taking him in, and he reached his hand down, grabbing his shaft. He rubbed it against my wet lips and then circled my clit with the tip, eliciting a moan from him. My hands curled into fists on his chest as I bit my lip and my eyes met his.

He lined up his shaft up with me and then moved his hands to my hips, easing me down onto him slowly. I gasped when the tip entered me and drew in a sharp breath at the discomfort as he stretched me out. He gave me a moment to adjust to him and I shifted my hips uncomfortably for a minute before the pain began to turn to pleasure. I slowly lifted my hips up so he nearly popped out of me and then lowered himself back down. Natsu watched me the entire time, gaging how I was doing. I began to pick up the pace and the friction between his shaft and my walls was beginning to build something new within me. He began to match my pace and we stabilized at a nice, fast pace.

As I grew closer to the edge, my walls began to squeeze him tightly as he groaned. He stopped our pace as he pressed his hand against the small of my back, keeping my hips pressed against his and his shaft was completely sheathed inside me. He sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck as he adjusted our positions and his cock reached deeper inside of me, nearly pushing me over the edge.

"Do you feel how hard I am for you, Lucy? Only for you. Only ever for you." He began to circle his hips and I threw my head back as I began to unravel. He pressed his lips again my ear. "Cum for me, Lucy. I want you to scream my name as you come undone. I want you to come undone on my dick."

He thrusted inside me a few more times and pressed his fingers against my button and I came. I called out to him as an orgasm exploded through me, sending shock waves from my fingertips to my toes. My inner muscles clenched around his cock as I trembled in his arms. He grunted as his shaft throbbed within me as he struggled to keep up an even pace before finally he thrust into me completely and let go, his warm seed filling me. This prolonged my orgasm until I finally came down, exhausted, and collapsed against him. He finished and then began to soften inside of me. He pulled out and shifted us so he was lying back on the bed and I was pressed against his chest. I looked up as him as he kissed me gently as his hand stroked down my back.

"That was amazing, Lucy. You're amazing," he murmured against my lips, and I smiled, pulling back to rest against his chest.

"Thank you, Natsu. Thank you for everything," I whispered lightly as a breath, but he was already snoring. I wanted to reach up my hand and run it through his hair, but I was too exhausted. Though my body was tired, my mind kept me awake for a while afterwards, thinking about what had happened and what could be.

When I woke up the next morning, Natsu's head was using my stomach as a pillow and his body was between my legs. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He nuzzled my stomach in his sleep and mumbled something about smelling nice. I couldn't believe we'd done it. I couldn't believe how good Natsu was at doing in. I imagined that I would have to take the lead, but he took me to new heights last night, places I hadn't even imagined. I wondered where he learned it all. He had told me that it was all for me but had it always been? Had he had lovers before me? More experienced women who guided him to know his way around a woman's body?

Voices down the hall alerted me to another's presence and reminded me why I had woken up. I quickly through a sheet over me as the door opened and Gajeel and Levy walked in. Levy went to greet me, but then noticed the man shaped bump in the sheets and her eyes widened. Gajeel locked on it and looked confused.

"Who's with you?" he asked, and Levy elbowed him, though she gave me a curious look. Natsu shifted under the blankets and groaned out my name softly. I smiled at them as I blushed darkly, and both of their eyes widened.

"Later, we're going to talk about this. But for right now, you and I are going to breakfast for a couple hours," she emphasized the last bit and winked at me. She turned to Gajeel and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. She pulled him with her as she left the room, closing the door behind her. I stared up at the ceiling after they left. I was embarrassed by the fact that I was caught in such a compromising position, but at the same time, I wanted to throw open the window and scream to the whole of Fiore that I had made love to Natsu.  _Making love…_  Is that what he considered it, too? Would he regret last night? Was he too drunk? Was he lustful and just using me for a quick night to satisfy his desires? Even if he asked, I knew I couldn't go back to the way things were. I couldn't pretend like my feelings hadn't changed, that I could hide them. He ignited a fire within me that wouldn't be smothered easily.

I peeled off the sheet and looked down at him once more. He looked happy. He looked content with our naked flesh pressed together. I ran my fingers through his hair once more, wanting to capture this moment in my memories forever, and his eyes opened. He blinked a few times before tensing and his eyes widened. My worst fears seemed to be confirmed as he jerked up into a sitting position and I sat up as well, pulling my knees up to my chest, protecting myself from what was to come. He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I thought it was only a dream." He trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

My eyes began to water and I struggled to keep my voice even. "Was it a good dream?"

His eyes met mine and he realized what he'd done. He reached towards me and hooked his hand under my knee and pulled me towards him.

"Oh gods Lucy, I didn't mean it like… yes, that was amazing. It was the best night of my life." He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. I loosened up as the kiss progressed and he pushed me back, pressing me against the sheets underneath him. His hands ran over my body, and I spread my legs for him. When he reached the center of my thighs, he paused, pulling away from me. "Before we do this, I think I owe you a bath. Wait for me." He kissed me before getting onto his feet. He stretched and I admired his naked backside. He caught my stare and smiled, giving me a show as he made his way over to the bathroom.

I heard the water running in the other room and couldn't suppress the goofy grin from spreading across my face. I stretched out on the bed, and I felt as the soreness in most of my muscles as well as several new muscles I didn't know existed. When he came out of the bathroom to tell me he was done, I tried to get onto my feet. My legs wobbled dangerously and I would have fallen had Natsu not caught me. He swooped his arms under my knees and carried me over to the bathroom.

"How are you not this sore?" I complained and he smiled, easing me into the bath water. I moaned at the warmth that seeped into my limbs as I began to soak.

"I work out," he teased, and I splashed him. He laughed and leaned towards me, kissing me softly. He pulled away after a moment and began to rub the muscles in my legs. "No, actually I'm a little sore, I just didn't have my insides stretched so much for the first time. Plus you did most of the work last night."

I raised my eyebrow, giving him a look before learning back, spreading my legs to give him easier access to rub all of me. "Pleeeeease… you were the star of that show. Where did you learn to do all that?"

"You girls have Erza and her smutty novels. Us boys have Gildarts and his magazines." I had been holding my breath waiting for his answer, which came out as a burst of laughter at his answer. He grinned, please with himself. "Seriously, though, him and Macao sat all the boys down to his them a sex talk. Wakaba was there, too, but he didn't contribute, just mocked Macao for how embarrassed he was as Gildarts really went into detail." His hand found its way in-between my legs and his finger pressed into my clit, causing me to tense and gasp. "He  _really_  went into detail."

My eyes met his and I know he could see the fire he lighted within me with his touch. We leaned into each other at the same moment and met in the middle, our lips mashing together. I sloshed through the water, creating a puddle on the floor around the tub as I got onto my knees and twisted my fingers into his hair. By the time we pulled away, Natsu was about as wet as I was, which was saying something. I laughed as water dripped down his face and off the edge of his nose.

"Join me?"

I moved over as he slid into the tub in front of me. I straddled him, feeling his semi-erect shaft hardened completely. I moaned against his slips as he slid into me. As I thrust my hips into his, water continue to splash onto the floor. My eyes rolled back as I threw my head back as he pushed me to the edge. I cried out as his finger rubbed my clit, pushing me over and an orgasm tore through me. He came shortly after, and I rested against his chest. We were silent as we both caught our breaths.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," I finally managed and felt him nod against me.

"I'm glad you had the courage to make the first step. I had been wanting to tell you for months. I've had these feelings for years but didn't know how to express them. I was too afraid to ruin our friendship, to ruin us, to lose you." I held him closer, pressing my lips against his shoulder.

"It wasn't until you kissed that I realized I wouldn't be able to go back to the way things were. That was a hell of a kiss." I pulled back, and his eyes were so bright in adoration that I blushed, looking away shyly. He cradled my face and kissed me. It started off slow, soft, testing and then he changed it, deepened it, and fueled the fire burning inside me. He pulled away when my head was spinning and smiled.

"A kiss like that." I was breathless. Exactly like that. I just nodded, and he laughed softly. My fingers and toes were beginning to prune so he got himself out and dried off before lifting me out and drying me off. My limbs were feeling significantly better, so with his help, I was able to walk with only a slight limp. I made a note to ask some of the girls about stretches and workouts for those muscles. I needed to be stronger to keep up with Natsu. Especially when, as he was helping me get dressed, I felt his erection against my backside but was far too exhausted to go another round. He chuckled and dressed himself. This time we went out into the celebration, hand in hand, at each other's side. This time we announced to the guild that we were together, beaming at their cheers and whoops as we kissed. This time we wouldn't hide our feelings or wonder what each sly glance or hungry look meant.

That night, the fireworks flew up into the sky, exploding to the ouuu's and ahhh's of those who stood around us. I looked up at Natsu, sitting on the railing of the bridge next to me. He met my eyes and smiled. Our faces were lit up before the lights in the sky as we leaned into towards each other, our lips finding each other. We kissed under the flashing lights, the moon, and the stars. We kissed like there was no tomorrow while knowing that tomorrow would meet us all the same. We kissed with years of built up passion and love that consumed us. I knew in this moment that no matter what the future held, everything was going to be all right. The fire of love was burning inside me and much the fire of a certain dragon slayer, it was not easily smothered out.


End file.
